$ \dfrac{2}{2} + 1.75 - \dfrac{44}{25} = $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{2}{2} = 1$ $-\dfrac{44}{25} = -1.76 $ Now we have: $ 1 + 1.75 - 1.76 = {?} $ $ 1 + 1.75 - 1.76 = 0.99 $